


Full Deck

by SocialBookWorm



Series: Ace Awareness Week 2018 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone is Ace, Fluff, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Polyamory, Soulmates AU, You get an Ace, and you get an Ace, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialBookWorm/pseuds/SocialBookWorm
Summary: Roman loved his soulmates. He was lost to them, which was good. Seeing as it meant that he'd only end right back up with them.





	Full Deck

**Author's Note:**

> It's still SATURDAY HERE SO HAPPY END OF ACE WEEK Y'ALL
> 
> Have a soulmate Au where every object you lose ends up with your soulmate.

Roman groaned as his phone buzzed next to his ear. He gritted his teeth and shoved his face into his pillow even more. He missed the warmth on either side of him, but at least the blanket was soft. He could get away with sleeping in for at least another hour before his alarm went off. Probably.

His phone practically threw itself off his nightstand and Roman dove for it. His elbow crashed against the wood of his drawers and he hissed at the pain. He squinted at his phone. Whoever was contacting him this early in the morning had better have a good reason. It wasn’t even past ten yet!

The string of texts that shone in his eyes made no sense. Roman scrolled through the history, amusement building as he read them.

_Gloomy Gus 9:15 am: fck_

_Gloomy Gus 9:15 am: i mean fuck_

_Gloomy Gus 9:16 am: whih f u has my kys?_

_Gloomy Gus 9:16 am: *KEYS_

_Specs 9:18 am: I believe that I have them._

_Specs 9:18 am: And please remember to breath Virgil._

_Specs 9:19 am: I am on my way to your location now._

_Gloomy Gus 9:21 am: thnz Lo_

_Gloomy Gus 9:21 am: also have p’s glsses_

_Softest Puffball 9:24 am: Oh! that’s where they went!_

_Softest Puffball 9:24am: thanks V!_

_Gloomy Gus 9:26 am: no prob_

Roman snickered to himself. He slid out of bed, stretching until he felt his bones pop. If his lovely soulmates were going to be heading back home by the sound of it he may as well prepare them a grand feast. Patton, at the very least, would have likely skipped out of the door earlier without a second thought about eating.

It wasn’t until he stepped out of the shower, toweling his hair dry that his phone buzzed again. Expecting another update on Today’s Lost Items Adventures(™), Roman flicked it open as he wandered towards the closet. His hand froze before it could wrap around the handle and his heart dropped beyond his toes. All the way through the floor. Roman didn’t know since he couldn’t feel it anymore.

_Sandman-ster 9:43 am: Heeeeey gurl_

_Sandman-ster 9:43 am: u sstill up for the aro-ace party tonight_

_Sandman-ster 9:43 am: u kno i need an ace up my sleeve ;)_

_Sandman-ster 9:44 am: this aro will fly tru_

_Sandman-ster 9:44 am: promise_

_Sandman-ster 9:44 am: nail painting gurl_

_Sandman-ster 9:45 am: u can’y miss it!!!_

Roman shifted, rocking back and forth on his heels. He _wanted_ to go to the pride celebration with Remy. He wasn’t ashamed of his sexuality, not really. He just- Roman worried- Roman took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. He closed his phone screen and tossed it onto the bed.

He didn’t want to lose what he had was all.

Roman dug through the clothes in the closet, making a mental note to tell Logan that Virgil had regressed to dropping things on the floor again. Patton’s cardigans bunched in the back corner, wrinkled and no longer folded like last night. Roman’s lips twitched up in amusement. Either Patton hadn’t wanted Virgil to feel alone in his mess or he had forgotten to refold them this morning.

Adorable either way!

He slung on the first white shirt that caught his eye, leaving it unbuttoned as he wandered out towards the kitchen. He didn’t have anywhere to go today, so the shirt was more so that Logan didn’t give him The Eyes Of Self-care Disappointment(™) that followed their backs with varying degrees.  
Roman wasn’t sure who got it less out of all of them, which was a little sad when he thought about it so he didn’t.

He shook his head. He turned to dig through the fridge, realizing halfway through that he had left his phone on the bed. He debated going back to grab it because if he didn’t reply then Remy would text him all day up until the point they were rolling in through the door of the party. Roman stared at the eggs, maybe it would be best if he didn’t.

He still didn’t know what excuse to give his soulmates about being out that late. Logan would want to know what sort of party he was going to so that a designated driver could be selected. Patton would want to go with him. Virgil, well.

Virgil would see right through all his bullshit and then. _And then_. Instead of _calling_ him on it like a sane person would! Virgil would blame himself and the whole mess would be Roman’s fault. Again. So just no.

No, it was far easier to stay home and watch Disney with his partners again.

Roman breathed through his nose. It didn’t matter. He’d be fine. The topic of sex hadn’t come up between them yet. Logan wanted to get them all settled in with jobs before taking things further. Roman wasn’t entirely sure Patton even knew what sex _was_. And Virgil would never ever be the one to push them forward.

So long as he let them idle here for the next little (forever) while then there was nothing to worry about!

Roman tugged at his sleeves, trying not to rub at his temples. He pulled the eggs out of the fridge a shade too hard. He honestly would have rathered they brought sex up, even once. Just so that he could know where they all stood. He set to work on making a pair of omelets (ham, peppers, onions, and cheese for Logan and himself, regular egg and cheese for Patton and Virgil), cracking the eggs against the bowl. He probably reached in the sound a bit too much.

Whatever, find stress relief where you could, as Virgil would say.

He slid the first omelet onto a plate around the same time the door smashed against the wall and Virgil skid into the house like his heels were on fire.

“Where’s Logan?!”

“Not here yet, Five Nights at Paranoia,” Roman pointed at a chair and gestured at the omelet. “May as well sit back, relax, and please, enjoy the show. Mr. Frizzle’s on his way, no doubt he’ll be here soon to make more sense than the rest of us combined.”

Virgil threw himself into the chair, the legs screeching against the ground at the action. Roman watched as he tossed Patton’s glasses carefully onto the table and ran a hand through his hair. He carefully, more carefully than if he was alone, took the second omelet off the stove.

“Don’t think you can distract me by quoting NateWantsToBattle at me,” Virgil snapped, his eyes tracking Roman’s path around the table to him. “You didn’t even get it right!”

“That was on purpose!” Roman protested, reaching out to rub at the knots in Virgil’s shoulders. Virgil tensed and then melted under the touch. Roman _did_ have magic hands, so he’d even excuse Virgil ignoring the food he had worked so hard on. “It was to distract you, clearly!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Virgil grumbled, tilting his head back to give Roman better access. Roman hummed, enjoying the warmth of Virgil’s skin under his thumbs. Why anyone would want more than this he didn’t understand. What could be better than making the men he loved happy?

“Virgil!” Patton shouted from the doorway. Roman jumped at the noise.

“On the table Pat!” Virgil shouted back.

Patton streaked into the room, snagging his glasses off of the table. He leaned over to peck them both on the cheek before running off towards the bedroom, shouting over his shoulder. “Iloveyouguys! Iforgotmynotebooktoo!”

Roman laughed, reaching up to run his hands through Virgil’s hair.  
“Better?”

“Almost,” Virgil muttered. “Still need my keys.”

“Well!” Roman declared, “Logan should be walking through the door in three… two…. one!”

Logan’s sigh echoed through their house and Roman grinned. He leaned down, hand out in front of Virgil. He danced victoriously as Virgil gave him a bemused high five, watching him with an unmistakable fondness in his eyes. Logan pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Why must you insist on acting like this?” he muttered.

“You love me and you know it!” Roman sang, his happiness quadrupling as Logan leaned over to peck his cheek just like Patton. He leaned over to kiss Logan’s nose, dancing away with a laugh as Logan’s face turned bright red.

“God, help us all, I do,” Logan’s lips twitched upwards. He turned to Virgil and with a flick of his wrist, tossed Virgil’s work keys back to him. “And please refrain from losing anything else today. I’d rather not explain to my boss why I had to leave twice for my soulmates.”

“Sorry,” Virgil’s eyes dropped and Logan reached out to run his thumb against Virgil’s cheek.

“I did not mean it as an attack against you dear,” Logan said simply, “Merely a request.”

Whatever Virgil opened his mouth to say was lost in Patton’s return. Patton skid in, eyes bright and Roman’s phone in one hand, his notebook in the other. He settled himself right into Roman’s side, waving the phone like a victory flag.

“I got this for you Ro!” he chirped. “Better to grab it now than forget about it and have it end up with Virgil again.”

“Thanks, Pat,” Roman said, taking the phone and trying not to hold it like a bomb about to go off. He felt it vibrate in his hand again. Remy no doubt, still looking for his reply. “I appreciate it.”

“No problem kiddo!”

Patton giggled, skipping over to press a kiss to Logan’s cheek and Roman didn’t think he could take it anymore. The flag he had once worn with pride seemed to drag on his shoulders, despite not being there at all. And maybe that was the problem. Maybe that’s why every interaction with his soulmates felt tinged with a lie.

“I’m asexual!” he blurted. Silence fell like a hammer against the stained glass of his world. He swallowed thickly, shifting back and forth on his feet as the other three stared at him. He tucked his hands behind his back to hide their shaking.

“Oh my god,” Virgil breathed, and Roman screwed his eyes shut to brace for the blow. “You too?!”

Roman’s eyes snapped open and he stared at Virgil’s wide eyes.

“Well, that certainly explains a lot,” Logan said, and Roman whirled to look at him. Logan tapped his chin in thought, “I had thought it was just myself, and that the lack of... forward progress in a sexual nature was because of my own disregard of it.”

He grinned at them.

“Which is to say, me three.”

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Patton, who shrugged. He held his hands out and grinned. A sheepish laugh slipped from his lips.

“I have no idea what that means, but I admit that I’ve never really wanted to uh, you know…” he trailed off awkwardly.

Roman couldn’t help the slightly hysterical laugh that escaped his mouth. He bent over laughing in relief and the hilarity of it all. What were the odds? Soulmates indeed. He could almost believe that it had all been planned. Four aces in a row. Four of a kind, full deck.

He froze. And the _best_ idea hit him.

* * *

Roman wrapped his fingers around Virgil’s wrist, dragging his soulmate forward past the pride flags that hung on either side of the door. He nodded at the clearly marked asexual bouncer and the aromantic one, each standing under their respective flags. Virgil muttered something under his breath. Roman ignored it.

Tonight was for adventure! And fun! And pride!

And Virgil was going to enjoy all three if it was the last thing Roman did!

“Hey, gurl!” Remy called and Roman waved enthusiastically. “You made it after all!” Remy’s sunglasses slipped down as he stared at the pair of them. Roman watched as his eyes slipped past them to Logan and Patton behind them. “What’s with the suits?”

Roman grinned even wider. It had taken a bit to explain everything to Patton, and then convince the others to play along. But it had been _worth it_.

The red paint shaped like a diamond on his cheeks matched with the hearts on Patton’s. Virgil had refused to sit still for the clubs on his, and Roman still fought the urge to straighten the lines out. Logan sat through the spades with a stoic intensity that belated how the excitement in his tone as he answered Patton’s questions.

“Oh you know,” Roman couldn’t help but preen, “We’re just a full deck.”


End file.
